In personal computers current programs and data that are in use are stored in system memory. The system memory holds the instructions that the processor executes and also holds the data that those instructions work with. System memory is often referred to as simply “memory”. System memory is an important part of the main processing subsystem of the computer, and is typically coupled with the processor, cache, motherboard, and chipset.
Memory requires power to be delivered so that the supplied voltage is maintained properly. A voltage regulator (VR) has previously been used to ensure the proper voltage supply level. However, a voltage transient noise can occur in the power supply that can cause the system memory to function improperly. This has particularly become an issue in upcoming next generations of memory platforms. Therefore, a need has arisen to ensure that transient noise in the voltage provided to memory systems is minimized and/or controlled within an acceptable range.